


femme fatale

by lezz1e



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Poetry, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: just a little thing i did forthe danganronpa rarepair week





	femme fatale

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing i did for [the danganronpa rarepair week](https://danganrarepairweek.tumblr.com/)

her hand slithers across Kyouko's skin,

her touch setting off the landmines

locked underneath Kyouko's shield.

 

eyes prick and tear at Kyouko with a knowing grin-

Sayaka knows that she's broken Kyouko's lines,

knows that she's dug up what Kyouko sealed.

 

Kyouko's used to observing from as little as the twist of a chin,

flick of hair and gazes as signs.

and yet she never observed this. standing in front of a woman, her heart kneeled

under the womans foot- under Sayaka's foot.

 

Sayaka parts her lips: chapped, but pink, pink, pink, pink.

psychic rolls off her tongue: Kyouko feels sick, sick, sick, sick.

 

fingers slither between each other and wrap around each other like bows,

lips blossom on her skin like a rose,

it surprises them both- Sayaka was the one who froze.


End file.
